B29 Assault
is a scrolling shooter game where you control a plane shooting down enemies. It's shaped to be similar to a SNES top-down shooter. It was developed and uploaded by FreeWorldGroup. __TOC__ Controls The plane is controlled with the WASD keys. The player may hold down the left mouse button to shoot, or press the Spacebar to release a bomb. Some weapons require active mouse movement, such as setting up your temporary shield - to do that just hold and drag across the area you wish for the action to happen. Gameplay The game resembles a 16-bit era top-down shooter. The player takes the role of a blue plane who came from the future to change the past, when terrorists first started attacking cities. The player must travel back and forth three different cities, building up to 6 playable levels, to complete the game. Various weapon upgrades are available as you kill the enemies, ranging for spread shots to aimed missiles to powerful lightning strikes, along with an acquirable manual shield for self-defense. The player is also able to throw a bomb, which are also collectable throughout the level. It is possible to destroy buildings and terrestrial enemies. At the end of every level, the player faces a boss, who must be defeated to continue the story. Plot In the midst 21st century the world was taken over by terrorists. You come from the future to change the past and rid the world of them. You travel back in time with your radical B29 bomber that has a 23rd century upgrade. Your objective is to go to critical world locations and destroy the terrorist threat that has control of the streets. Weapons There are two different kinds of weapons in the game: Main Weapons and Secondary Weapons. Main Weapons There is a total of three different kinds of Main Weapons. Tops at Level 10. The weapons are interchangeable - if you have a Level 7 Laser Beam and you collect a Yellow Shot, it will become a Level 7 Yellow Shot. Collecting more of the same shot upgrades it by a full Level. Yellow Shots Spread yellow shots. Each level adds a spread shot, with some levels adding more than others. Level 2 has four shots, and ends up with fifteen shots at level 10. It is the player's starting weapon, however, it is not spread at that point, having only two shots. Blue Shots Straight blue shots. Each level adds a parallel shots. Level 1 has two blue lasers, and Level 10 has eleven blue lasers. Laser Beam A straight, powerful laser beam that pierces through enemies. Each level adds to the width of the laser and its power. Secondary Weapons There is a total of four different kinds of Secondary Weapons. The weapons are interchangeable - if you have a Level 9 Missile and you collect a Lightning, it will become a Level 9 Lightning. Collecting more of the same shot upgrades it by a full Level. Their max possible Level is 3. Missile When holding down the mouse button to shoot, the missiles will be fired and will run in a straight path to the other end of the screen. However, if the player so desires, he can drag his mouse cursor over the enemies, and the missiles will be fired at them. Each level adds a missile. Level 1 has two missiles, and Level 3 has four. Lightning While holding the mouse button, hover the cursor over an enemy to blast it with a powerful lightning strike. Each Level adds power to the strike, makes the reloading time smaller and consumes less Power. Fireball While holding the mouse button, your plane will fire a giant flameball in regular intervals. Each level increases blast damage and lessens consumption of Power. Interestingly, this weapon does not appear on the short tutorial before every game. Energy Shield This is more of a defensive weapon. When in a tight situation, click and drag the mouse in front of your plane to make a temporary shield that deflects enemy shots. Each level adds to the possible length of the shield and lessens consumption of Power. Bombs Massive weapons of mass destruction. They appear from deceased enemies or buildings destroyed on the ground. The player starts with three bombs and may collect more. They are launched by pressing Spacebar and OHKO anything in their blast radius, except for bosses, which only take large amounts of damage. Bombs are effective, but not that common, so use them sparingly. They are currently limited to a maximum of 4 bombs in the player's inventory. If the player dies in the game, you start your next attempt with 3 bombs, regardless of many there were previously. Soundtrack The soundtrack was composed by EON and is called "Euphorium". EON is a composer from the UK and the song is available from the Newgrounds Audio portal along with more of the artist's work. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/FreeWorldGroup/b29-assault |descrip = Complete all six stages }} Trivia *The Kong's version has three levels: London, Sydney, and Washington. *The game actually has more levels, which can be played at the developer's website. *Many people consider this badge worthy of Hard status, due to its lack of continues upon Game Over. *The badge name (Counter-Terrorists Win) is a reference to Counter-Strike. *The background pictures of the game were taken with Google Earth Pro. *Despite having been badged years ago, very few people have earned it. *A lot of confusion arises, since each city is made up of two sections: When you go up, and when you go down. Each of these count as a separate stage, so you only visit three cities to get the Medium Badge. Category:Games Category:Games with badges